


shopping and unboxing

by gongtangie



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, but he doesn't care lmao, for some reason taeyoung is gone, he's at the house sleeping, hyeongjun has a lot of money, hyeongjun is a third wheel, minhee is much more broke, minhee secretly buys one, more & more, seongmin is broke, the owner loves cravity, the three go for album shopping, they sign albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtangie/pseuds/gongtangie
Summary: hyeongjun forced minhee and seongmin to buy way more albums thay they're supposed to.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kang Minhee
Kudos: 12





	shopping and unboxing

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this while looking at my shelf bye  
> this is also just kinda short btw

"come on, let's go in!"

after minhee and seongmin picked hyeongjun up from his school, they decided to stop by at the mall to eat and of course buy albums. their promotions just ended and they have already finished their photoshoot for their upcoming cloud 9 promotions, so the maknaes are back to their classes.

"woah, there's so many albums, hyung!", seongmin said as he and minhee went in the store holding their hands because seongmin might get lost again. hyeongjun on the other hand already went to the girl group shelves to get the new albums from _twice._ "they finally have _more & more_! i'm so happy!", hyeongjun said as he held the albums on his hand.

minhee looked around as he let seongmin free after he promised that he won't go outside. he went to the boy group shelves instead and there he saw their albums. "hey seongmin look! it's our albums!", minhee called out. seongmin went to him and their they saw their beautiful albums. "i wanna buy them, hyung!" seongmin whined and tugged minhee's hoodie for approval but to no avail. "seongmin, i don't have any money!" "fine, i'm gonna go ask hyeongjun hyung instead!"

seongmin walked towards hyeongjun with his three albums going towards the cashier and stopped him. "hey hyung, can you buy me our album?", seongmin said as he showed their three albums. "but didn't you say you don't want anything—" "thanks!", seongmin smiled as he walked towards the cashier and placed the albums on the counter. "the guy after me will pay for me, by the way." the cashier looked at his face and immediately recognized him. "hey, you're ahn seongmin right!? from cravity?" "yep!" 

the cashier was a little bit shocked because of this sudden encounter and she took out her own album and a marker and said "seongmin, can you sign my album?"

"hmm, is your store owner here though?", seongmin awkwardly whispered as he looked around for the store owner. "well, i am the store owner!" "oh! if that's the case then give me your album." seongmin happily got the album and signed it and wrote a letter of thanks for the owner, stating:

_"to: store owner noona!_

_thank you for selling our albums in your store! it really looks pretty in here! i wish you luck for your store to be successful and for you to have an amazing future! keep on supporting cravity! :D_

\- ahn seongmin <3"

the two shook hands before seongmin went out the store to wait outside. after their encounter, hyeongjun went to the cashier which made her surprised again. "oh my, are you song hyeongjun!?" "yep!" 

the two had the same conversation and the owner put out a version b album now compared to the version a album she gave to seongmin a while ago. hyeongjun also said his thanks to the owner, stating:

_"to: store owner noona :)_

_thank you for supporting cravity! because of you, i managed to buy twice's new albums today! i hope your store stays here forever and ever! i'll make sure to visit here again with the other hyungs! thank you! <3_

\- song hyeongjun :-D"

after hyeongjun paid for the albums and went out, he gave the hyperactive seongmin his albums and he hugged them in joy. "thank you, hyeongjun hyung!", seongmin said as his head got patted by his hyung. "hey seongmin, do you know where minhee hyung went?"

meanwhile inside the store, minhee is stuck inside thinking of a decision. "should i buy just this one album or no?", he said to himself, thinking deeply. "i mean, it's just one album, right?", he told himself. in the end, he decided to buy it and go to the counter, surprising the store owner for the third time. "you're kang minhee from cravity, right?" "yep."

minhee already saw that the other two signed albums so as soon as the owner finished scanning his own album and got her own, minhee grabbed that right away and wrote on the album, stating:

_"to: store owner noona :)_

_sorry i'm in a hurry but thank you for this store. it looks wonderful!_

\- kang minhee ^^"

before the owner can even say thanks, minhee already went out of the store. "hey hyung, what took you so long?", seongmin asked as he was carrying his albums around like they were his babies. "oh, i just looked around and i thought you guys were taking too long." "oof, well, let's hurry up! i'm getting very impatient!"

as the eldest, minhee constantly updated the managers to make sure they were safe in the mall. they decided to just eat there since they were too hungry to wait and arrive at the dorm. they went inside a fast food restaurant and ordered food and looked for a seat. seongmin and hyeongjun quickly ate their food since they were so excited, though they were sometimes uncomfortable with the people staring at them and recognizing them. eventually, they cleared out their table and it was time to unbox their goods.

"hey, seongmin. i forgot to give you the posters for your albums. here you go!" hyeongjun gave the paper bag with posters in it and seongmin's eyes enlightened. "i can't wait to put these on my side of the wall tonight!"

minhee went beside seongmin and helped him in unboxing. "i'll help you with the plastic, seongmin." while minhee was unwrapping the albums, seongmin looked in awe with all the inclusions that hyeongjun was getting. "wow, hyung! you're getting so much stuff! i'm so jealous!"

"what do you wish to get, seongmin?", minhee asked. "i wish to get my own cards! i wanna know how they look like. i bet they're cute!" after opening each album, they removed the cards and standees and put them on the table facing away from them.

seongmin and minhee looked at the photobooks and saw the pretty photos that were taken. the both of them put in mind to always thank the cameraman and all staff for producing these albums.

after all of those, it was time to reveal the inclusions. in the first and second albums, seongmin got his own cards in which he was very happy about, but he didn't get his own card in the third album. "aww, that's a bummer.", seongmin said with a hint of a sad tone. "well...", minhee said as he took out the one album that he bought.

"you bought another album? is that why you took so long inside?" "yeah..."

seongmin quickly opened the album and to his surprise had his remaining card inside. "oh, i forgot. this is your album, hyung. you can keep it if you want." seongmin gave his album and stuff but minhee stopped him. "if you trade my card that you got with your card that i got, that would be amazing." "really? then a deal it is then!"

seongmin and minhee traded photocards and now seongmin has a complete set of himself while minhee got contented with his one card. they continued to trade stuff with each other. "i have your standee, hyung. who do you have?" "i have allen hyung's standee." "perfect!"

while the two were having the time of their lives, hyeongjun was also enjoying his time alone. "hooray, no duplicate cards! that's fifteen down, eighty-five to go!"

**Author's Note:**

> stream more & more! and cloud 9 this 6/17!


End file.
